I Want A Heart
by TehAmazingFey
Summary: What if, in his heartless form at the end of the game...Riku, with his own body, finds the Heartless Sora first? Updated, no longer a one-shot! RikuxSora.
1. Chapter 1

It hurts unbearably. Hearts...I have no heart.

I want a heart. No...not someone else's...The ones around me whisper.

Hearts...you want hearts, countless hearts, fill your hunger...

No! I want my heart! Please give me my heart!

My vision is blurred by the glow of my own eyes, I can see nothing but the distance...oh, hearts...yet not mine. Why can I not have my heart? I can feel it throb, somewhere that is not within me. Please give it to me...I want my heart.

Staggering away from the others that I know must resemble me, as I can see the antenna dangle, lightened by my own yellows glow of eyes. I can see in a blurred vision my surroundings... The Castle of Hollow Bastion. The room...had I just fought Riku? ...Who was...Riku?

Lithe fingers with no bones or support other than darkness and shadows trailed as my hands hung behind me in the air. My heart! I want it!

The hunger for my emotions, the presence of my very soul...Please!

I run. Hard and fast through the halls and finally to the outside. The light burns! Please, I want my heart back...I want my body, I want to be flesh and Sora again! ...Is that who I am? Am I Sora? ...Sora is then no one...

Into another room I run, a room with artificial lights that do not burn, with plenty of shadows. Into the shadows I duck...too comforted by the darkness encasing my now small form. As I stop, I peer up to glance at my surroundings. Why...is it all familiar? I ache again. If I had a heart, I could remember. Where could I find a heart? I want one too.

Why couldn't I have a heart? I know that...people do. Why should they be more blessed than I? How dare they! They got around flaunting their hearts...while I ache and have none...

Someone is following me...I can sense the darkness, there is hatred and jealousy...it smells delicious even though I have no nose to sense it. The feelers on my head...

Though suddenly, warmth envelopes me, and my lantern eyes are turned to stare into green ones...which are leaking wetness. I sense...sadness? Such a beautifully black heart, I want it...

Though words...Words...

"Sora, I'm so sorry..."

This...'Sora' again. Who is Sora? I try to question, though a small squeak is all that escapes me. Though...I feel the changing in the small body even if I have no blood running through me. The small and sharp fingers turn into longer ones, and I can feel shadows of hair sprouting from my head. What is he doing to me!

I suddenly stand much taller, gripped strongly in the silver haired male's arms. Was this Riku? But who was Riku?

Riku was a master. This male ruled over shadows like I...I have to submit to him and his lovely dark heart...

And I realize...staring down at myself, more squeaks of sounds emitting from my now-throat, I look like a person. I resemble someone, a human like master, though...

I still want my heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a more than a few sunsets and sunrises since my master has changed my form. He is wary of me, and despite the fact he treats me with soft words and continues to call me by the name of 'Sora', I have not been able to steal his heart.

It sings to me-- the swirling depths of guilt and darkness that plagues it like a disease seems as if it is a precious gem, shining at me with tantalizing light that makes my new form's mouth water, should I have saliva. The hunger is never ending-- and he has taken me out to the town nearby three times to steal and eat the heart of some person with a purer soul. Each time he does so, I feel the guilt inside of him grow.

Soon. I can take it soon. At some point he has to let his guard down, and when he does....

I cannot remember what it feels like to have a heart. Now I only know the intense desire, the near lust for one that leaves me craving and stupified with hunger. I have attacked him twice in a maddened desperation for sustinance, but both times I have been overpowered by his strength. That insurmountable will.....it is beginning to starve me, though it is the daily feeding of dark energy he has been giving me that keeps me going.

He keeps me on a short leash.....like a pet. He doesn't suspect my hunger.

The affection he shows, I am beginning to believe, will be his weakness.

"Sora." It is a name I have learned, the sound of it, the pitch....meaning he wants to touch me. I do not know why he seems so prone to feel my skin, as dark and consuming as it is, but it is his own voice of desperation that complies me to lean closer, and as I feel his warm fingers through my hair, I lean foreward to his chest, drawing in a deep scent of blood.

He is not bleeding, but I can still catch the bare scent, just beneath the skin, the wonderful sound of his heart beating loudly in the human like ears he has given me. All the more taunting, but he doesn't seem to notice my obsession. .....I want his heart. I want to feel it consumed inside of me, I want to feel the last few beats echo in my chest as it flutters out into nothingness, my food. My prize.

My greed grows to a dangerous level, and the cunning that I have learned in the past few days is beginning to thin as the hunger rises. His lips are set against my forehead and are sliding to my jaw, but I take him off guard as I suddenly lash out.

My claws dig into his chest, drawing blood. 


End file.
